


Devil's Offer

by LostUmbreon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, One Shot, Other, and Undertaker is the Death arcana, in which Sebastian is the Devil arcana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUmbreon/pseuds/LostUmbreon
Summary: Devil has a plan, though it requires the alliance of others. He approaches Death, who is displeased and refuses. Or, the crossover nobody asked for but the idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. In which Sebastian is the Devil arcana and Undertaker is Death. Only rated teen and up since the game itself is pg-13 tho





	Devil's Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based off the Sun chapters of the game where Death reveals that the Devil approached them and they declined and it made the Devil mad and he vowed to destroy anyone who opposed him, like Temperance and Hierophant. I didn't want to use their Kuro names since it felt a little weird but they're definitely supposed to be Seb and UT in the arcana personifications' roles c:

He feels the other’s presence in his realm before he sees him. The Death arcana personification was sitting cross legged on a wide flat stone by a pond, watching the bugs skim the surface of the water. Death closed his eyes on an inhale. He exhaled slowly through parted lips before opening his eyes. The water had turned murky, cast in an ominous shadow, and the bugs had scattered. He merely sighed and closed his eyes again, folding his hands in his lap. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“Oh, Death, don’t be like that.” A silky voice purred lowly. “I am not forbidden from extending greetings to my fellow arcana.”

Death said nothing, only focusing on his breathing and ignoring the intense stare the other was giving him. After quite some time he finally mumbled, “You startled the bugs. I was watching them.”

“I am more interesting than bugs. Perhaps you are more desperate for companionship than you let on.”

Only when Death felt a hand rest gently on his forearm did he open his eyes and fix his gaze on his visitor. Death studied the other with an uninterested look, searching burning red eyes for answers and intentions. Those eyes swam with their usual glimmer and mischief, thus he found nothing helpful and looked back at the water. The lilies seemed to have shriveled and he frowned at that. Furthermore, the place where his visitor has been standing was now barren, the grass withered and dead. This man had no sense of horticulture, honestly…

His visitor moved the hand from his forearm to his chin and turned his head. There was a small pout on his visitor’s face, “Death you shouldn’t ignore your company.”

“It is not my job to entertain you when you are bored, Devil.” Death knocked the other persona’s hand away.

Devil just chuckled and held both hands up open palmed in surrender. “I am not the only one here who is bored, however.” Death grunted and rose to his feet. The Devil followed without missing a beat. As he walked, Death tied his long silver hair into a ponytail, purposefully leaving a chunk on the right side undone. He began fiddling that part into a braid. Devil fell into stride beside him. “How inconvenient, you could just use magic and have it done already.”

“Magic is not everything. Some things are best done by hand.”

“You sound like a human,” the red-eyed personification snorted.

“We have all the time in the worlds.” Death kept at his task. He paused braiding for a moment and waved a hand. The surroundings shifted so suddenly Devil stumbled. He quickly righted himself though he seemed displeased to be seen in a less graceful manner. Death resumed work on his braid.

Gone was the wide open outside world with lush plant life and the small pond. They were inside a small home now, one Death had taken great care in crafting and piecing together himself. A kettle and a cup floated through the kitchen. The kettle filled itself with water seemingly from thin air before floating over a fire to heat itself. The teacup floated near the kettle while leaves danced around and spiraled into the cup. Devil started to seat himself in an armchair, only to fall flat on his ass. Death glared at him lightly, “That’s my chair.”

Devil huffed and stood, brushing his robes off, “You could have just said something.”

“I enjoy seeing you lose your composure and look like a fool.” Death smirked.

“So I’ve noticed. Something we have in common.” Devil smiled back, showing sharp canines. Death shook his head and gave him a look that told Devil it was only him that Death enjoyed making a fool of. He frowned at that. “Then something I know for sure we have in common is an interest in humans.”

“They are certainly a curious species. They are flawed and live such short lives compared to us. I enjoy watching them make progress and grow. Their short lives drive them to do things we ourselves would never consider, or to do things we consider foolish.” Death seemed at least a little interested in the conversation now, finishing his braid and settling into his armchair. He crossed his legs and examined his long, sharp, black nails. 

He didn’t have to wait very long for Devil’s response. “Indeed. They are such greedy creatures, I’m sure you have noticed. They do not hesitate to tear each other down to better themselves. They want and they want and they want. Their desires know no boundaries. I would know firsthand, of course.” He smiled as he said all this. Death didn’t smile back, weaving his fingers together and resting his elbows on either armrest. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for elaboration or more detail. The Devil noted Death’s dull regard before continuing. “They are definitely quite foolish too, allowing themselves to be preyed upon by others of their species time and time again. Causing war with each other and destroying their planet and their progress. Wasting resources simply because others cannot afford it. Amassing such vast amounts of wealth and keeping it all to themselves. Ah but we cannot help but to be amused by their antics. We watch them in hopes they may better themselves or perhaps destroy themselves trying. No matter the outcome it is surely entertaining.”

Death observed his visitor closely for the second time. Now he was able to detect giddiness, a predatory glint in those red-eyes, the subtle fidgets and restless movements of impatience. The kettle whistled for a few moments before pouring water into the teacup. Once the water had been poured the cup whisked over to Death. He took it gently from the air, cradling it in his hands and simply enjoyed the smell of the tea. He took a small sip from it before replying to the other. “Magician has mentioned you may have a plan involving humans. He does not think it wise you should act upon it.” Another sip of the scalding drink. “You and I indeed share a common interest in humankind, though it seems they are for different reasons. You seek to end them and make your own place in their world; to become dominant and have them worship you and no other. Tell me if I am mistaken, but I believe you are incapable of doing this alone and seek allies to assist you which is what has brought you to my home.”

Devil clapped his hands together, “Ah, finally, someone who understands! None of the others have quite understood my intentions! But then you and I were always closer and more alike than any of the others. They always bicker with each other. Even if they agree on something they will not work together to achieve it. You and I have collaborated before, however, which I’m sure you’ll agree is part of the reason we have a mutual understanding of this particular topic.”

“Indeed,” Death mumbled into his teacup, taking a large gulp this time and enjoying the burning sensation in his throat. “However. You see humans as something to be controlled, something to be used to entertain you, something of whose numbers you wish to cull because you fear their combined strength-.”

“I do _not_ fear them!” Devil shouted, enraged at the prospect.

Death ignored the outburst, “You view humans as nothing more than livestock to be bent to your will and used as you see fit. I do not. They are mortals and they make mistakes. They are high functioning, intellectual beings. They are a young species and there is time yet for them to grow and change.” He rose from his chair, robes billowing around him as he did so.

The black haired personification strode right up to Death, nearly bumping chests with the slightly taller man. He would not be intimidated. “You represent change. Are you not wary of your own stagnation and unwillingness to change?”

Death straightened his back, drawing himself up to his full height and staring down at Devil. He glared through his long bangs. “Change is inevitable, but the change you seek is the wrong path.”

Devil would not be threatened by those glowing dual-ringed green eyes. “Then you will not work with me?”

“No.” The silver haired man answered without hesitation.

“A pity for you then. I was prepared to offer you a place at my side in this new world.”

“Only a fool would side with you, Devil.”

“You are the acceptance of change, willing or not. I am the one who snuffs out the light and hope. As a team-”

Death snarled and the surroundings shifted suddenly again. They stood in an open field of golden wheat with swollen dark grey storm clouds overhead. Death still held his teacup in one hand, but with the other he thrust his hand forward with an open palm. It would have shoved Devil in the chest, though instead it created a fair bit of distance between the two. “My answer is the same. I will not help you. You have overstayed your welcome, leave my home or I will make you.”

Devil folded his hands behind his back and gave a wry smile. “I had anticipated you would be difficult about this, though I’d hoped for a more favorable outcome nonetheless. I understand there is a human named Claudia who is quite close to you. You are her patron, are you not?” Devil couldn’t help his lip from curling up into a sneer at Death’s sudden visible rigidity. “You are a cruel man to her, naughty, naughty,” he waved a finger as if scolded a child. “You take more trips to the human world than I, and you are entirely aware of your ethereal beauty to those mortals. I do not shame you for taking them as bedmates, they are certainly interesting in that regard, but I and many others certainly question your relationship with dear Claudia.”

“Leave her out of it,” Death narrowed his eyes and forced himself to finish the remainder of his tea in a single gulp. He then tossed the teacup aside and it faded out of existence before it shattered on the ground.

“I will have you as my ally. If I must make small deals with her to weaken you first then that is what I shall do,” Devil smiled.

At the same time they began slowly drawing nearer to each other, circling the other like animals about to fight. Death glowered, “She would sooner take her own life before she ever considered making a deal with you.”

“Struck a nerve, have I?” Devil grinned, “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you bristle like this before, dear Death! And over a mere human woman no less!”

Death scowled, pausing in his stalking and summoning his famed scythe. It was made of a special material and impossible to break with any tool or magic, Death had forged it himself. The handle was long and crooked like a human spine, and the top where the blade met the staff was adorned with the ribcage and skull of a human; the skull wore a crown of thorns. The blade itself glistened dangerously. Death had gleaned many with his weapon, it was not for show. Devil ceased his stalking as well, partly to match Death's movements and partly to admire the weapon. To see it in person was truly something. It was magnificent on its own, but also brought Devil great joy in knowing he had successfully provoked Death to the point he felt he had to use the scythe.

Glowing red chains rose up from the field and coiled around Devil’s arms like snakes. They wouldn’t burn their master, but stars above bless the poor soul that found themself snared in their hold. Some, however, welcomed the bondage of the Devil as long as it brought them closer to what they wanted. Humans were so predictable and gullible like that. “You will agree with me or I will tear you down,” Devil threatened. His form shifted into something darker, more sinister. There was no known creature like him. Liquid shadow swallowing up any light that dared shine on him. At time there were no eyes, at times there were so many one could not even begin to count. Razor sharp teeth appeared here and there, and those chains disappeared and reappeared in the gloom at random. Had Death been a lesser creature he would have been numbed from fear. He stared down Devil, on guard for any sudden movements.

Devil settled into the form of a large black wolf, leaping forward in large bounds. Black liquid flew his parted jaws and those searing red chains rattled as they charged after him. Death gripped his scythe tightly before crossing his arms in an X over his chest and letting himself fall backwards in the tall wheat grass. Devil pounced with a snarl, angry when his claws and teeth missed billowing silver robes and caught air instead. He sprang into the air, shifting his form in a shadowy haze into that of a large black raptor. The field below him betrayed nothing of Death’s location. The sound of a single footstep got his attention and from the corner of his eye he spotted Death springing at him. It was barely enough time to avoid being killed, and Devil spotted some cut feathers falling as he veered out of the way. He flapped awkwardly before changing yet again, this time back to his more human form. His chains on the ground reached up to catch him as he fell and they placed him down gently. Death materialized a platform in the air to land on and he glared down at Devil. 

Although a prideful creature, Devil knew when to accept defeat. Death would not be beaten in prime condition, in his own realm. There was work to do before he could ever hope to take the silver-haired arcana down. Death’s opposition to his grand plan would not go unpunished. Devil banished his chains with a frown. He stared up at Death on the platform, scowling, before turning his back to the other and creating a doorway back to his own realm. Upon reaching it he paused and glanced back at Death, then pushed the door open and left. Only when the door vanished from his realm did Death allow himself to drop down from the platform. He frowned deeply and cast his scythe away, then waved a hand and changed the scenery back to his garden. He healed his dead plants and grass and returned to his spot on the stone by the pond. The bugs had returned in his absence. Despite his efforts to focus only on those bugs, he found himself troubled by the Devil’s offer and challenge. He was further upset with himself for allowing himself to be so easily provoked by obvious taunts and bait. With a resigned sigh, he folded his hands in his lap and closed his eyes. There wasn’t anything he could do about the future right now, and a great change was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is a 2am unbeta-ed drabble. I just had to get it out of my head so it would stop annoying me :'D  
> I used Undertaker's pre-retirement personality for this one as it worked much better than the goofy mortician personality he puts on.


End file.
